Rest in Pieces
by method's girl 82
Summary: Rey/Brian Kendrick/Shawn Michaels fic, my very first Slash...title of the story is based on a song by Saliva..
1. let me rest in pieces

I remember the day that I left San Antonio like it was yesterday. I had finished training, and I was ready to leave all the memories behind. There were things, and people in San Antonio that were painful to think about, and now, one of those people stood before me.  
  
" Brian." He said, it was almost like a whisper, but I could hear it as if he had screamed it at the top of his lungs.  
  
" Shawn." I said, just staring at him. He hadn't changed much since I had last seen him; he still was as gorgeous as ever.  
  
" You look very well Brian. You've taken good care of yourself." He said. I felt myself become totally self aware as his eyes passed over me. I stuck my hands in my pockets and looked at my feet.   
  
" Thanks. You look good too. How old is Cameron now?" I ask. My twinge with pain as I think about his family. The only reason I couldn't be with him.  
  
" He's great, he's seven, starting school, playing tee ball." He says. I look up and see him smiling. He's got a twinkle in his eyes, and I can tell that he's very proud of Cameron. He's got every reason to be, he's helped to raise a great kid.  
  
" That's good. Um, well, I've got to go talk to Matt. I'll talk to you later I guess." I said. I didn't know whether I wanted to rape him, run crying or kill him for breaking my heart.   
  
" Yeah. Hey, Brian, before you leave I just want to say I'm sorry for everything. That was a very tough decision to make. I hope you understand. I didn't get to explain that night in San Antonio." He said. Yep, now I was going to cry.   
  
" It's okay. I understand." I said. " I'll see you later." I turn and walk away, heading towards the locker rooms as quickly as I can without sprinting.  
  
I find an empty room and go in. I sit on the bench and I start to cry. It pisses me off that I do this to myself. In the back of my mind I always have this dream that I used to have running over and over. The one where Shawn runs up to me, throws his arms around me and kisses me like there's no tomorrow. He then tells me that he's always loved me and divorced Rebecca and he's taking Cameron and we're all going to be a family. Then I wake up, alone in some cold hotel room somewhere and realize that it was all just a dream that's never going to come true. I sit there for a little while longer until there's a knock on the door. I get up and walk over to one of the sinks and splash some water on my face as I tell the person to come in.   
  
" Mi amor, I didn't know you were here already. Are you okay?" I looked up as I saw Rey cross the room. I didn't want him to see me like this.  
  
" Yeah, I'm okay. Just nervous." I said. I hated lying to Rey, even though he did know the whole situation, thanks to a bottle of Jack Daniels.  
  
" No, you saw Shawn. Deseo que yo lo pueda matar." I heard him say. I looked at him confused.   
  
" What did you just say?" I asked.  
  
" Nothing, nothing. You should really stop doing this to yourself B." he said as he walked over to the bench and sat down, pulling me with him.   
  
" I can't help it. I've only got to face him once a month. Maybe I can figure out some way to avoid him. It shouldn't be that hard." I said. Rey shook his head at me and took my hand.  
  
" No, you shouldn't have to avoid him. He let you down. If anyone should want to hide it should be him. He knows the pain he caused you. If I were him, I would want to crawl in a hole and die." He said. I knew he meant every word he said, but I didn't see it that way.  
  
" It just still hurts Rey. I know it shouldn't after two years, but it does." I said. Rey put his arm around me and pulled me close.  
  
" I know it does mi amor, but you just have to learn that some of it won't ever go away." He said. I put my head on his shoulder and smiled.  
  
" I don't know what I'd do without you Rey."   
  
" I don't know either." Rey said laughing. I chuckled and picked my head up.   
  
" You wanna go get something to eat with me?" I asked.  
  
" Sure....why not." Rey said, still smiling. " Let's go."   
  
We got up and walked to the catering room. I felt a little better knowing Rey would be there for me. I just hoped that I could be there for him sometime.   
(author's note - Hello, it's been a while. My muses all collectively threw a brick at me to write this, so here it is. The next chapter I'm thinking is going to be a flashback to cover any confusion there may have been with this chapter. oh, by the way... Deseo que yo lo pueda matar means 'I wish I could kill him' or that's at least what I got when I put that English phrase into the translator. Mi Amor is my love. I'm not sure if I'm doing this right, I've never written slash before. Please don't crucify me. ttfn Heather) 


	2. flashbacks

~Two years earlier~  
A figure sat alone on the step up to the Texas Wrestling Academy. His unruly blonde hair was blowing in his face. He pushed the hair out of his way and looked down at his watch. It was almost two in the morning.   
  
" Shawn should have been here two hours ago." The man whispered. He looked down at his watch again, and studied it, making sure that he had the correct time. A car pulled into the parking lot and the man jumped up, hoping it would be the person he had been waiting on. He stood anxiously and brushed himself off as he heard footsteps come towards him.   
  
" Shawn?" He said into the darkness.  
  
" No Brian. It's Mark." The voice responded. Brian's shoulders fell and he looked down at the pavement. " He's not coming Brian. I drove by his house. Nobody is up, he's not going to leave his family." He said.  
  
" Fuck you." Brian said. " How do you know he doesn't love me? He told me so the other night."   
  
" What? When you were one of his little one night stands? Come on Brian; grow a brain in that thick skull of yours. Yeah, he may act a little different around you, but that's not love, that's just an old man wanting some of ass from a kid half his age." Mark said.   
  
" I'm leaving." Brian said, grabbing his bag and going to his car.  
  
" What? You don't like how I'm talking about your boyfriend?"  
  
" No, I'm sick of you, I'm sick of Shawn, I'm sick of this fucking town. I'm going home." Brian said as he got in his car and pulled out of the parking lot. As soon as he got out of sight of Mark and the Academy he started to cry, but kept on driving. He drove out of Texas that night and promised himself that this wasn't going to ruin his dream. 


	3. horseplay and issues

Rey's POV  
  
I traveled to Smackdown with Brian after the whole incident at the pay per view. He was doing better after he realized that he didn't have to see Shawn again until next month. Hopefully by next month I could make him forget about Shawn.   
  
" Hey, Rey Rey, you wanna go get something to eat?" Brian asks me from across our hotel room.  
  
" B, you just ate fifteen minuets ago." I say chuckling. I swear the kid has a tapeworm.   
  
" But I'm still hungry." He says pouting. I shake my head and look at him.  
  
" Well, food isn't going to fall in your lap. Let's go. You're buying this time." I say. He leaps out of the chair he was sitting in and laughs.   
  
" Okay..hmm, where do you want to go?" he says, scratching his blonde head. He walks past me and I kick him gently in the butt, careful not to harm him. Harming something that beautiful would be a sin or something.   
  
" Just let your stomach lead the way." I say laughing. We walk out into the hallway and see Brock, Rhyno and Chris Benoit walk past them.  
  
" Hey guys." Rhyno said.   
  
" Hey, what are you guys up to?" Rey asked.  
  
" We're going to get something to eat? You wanna come with?"   
  
" Yeah, that's where we were just going." Brian said.  
  
" Didn't you guys stop somewhere earlier?" Brock asked.  
  
" Yeah, but the damn kid's got a freaking tapeworm or something." I say. Brian smacks me on the arm and everyone laughs. Brock puts his arm around Brian and they turn and start walking down the hall, laughing and joking. I scowl at Brock and before I realize that Rhyno and Chris are still there, they start laughing.  
  
" He's just flirting. He's trying to make me jealous. We had a little dispute earlier and he said that he could make me jealous without even trying." Chris said smiling.   
  
" Mhmm, if that's what a dispute looks like then I don't want to see what you guys call fucking." Rhyno said. Chris got red and Rhyno and I laughed.   
  
" You guys coming or not?" Brock and Brian yelled from the elevator. We started walking towards the elevator and Brock took his arm from around Brian and put them around Chris. Chris smiled and leaned back into Brock.  
  
" You guys make me fucking sick." Rhyno said.  
  
" You'll see Edge soon enough. You're just grumpy because you haven't got any since he had his surgery." Chris said.  
  
" Shove it Benoit." Rhyno said, crossing his arms and pouting. We laugh and the elevator opens to the ground floor. We walk out of the hotel, and I contemplate grabbing Brian's hand, but just as I go for it he gets into a shoving match with Brock. They take off laughing and shoving each other towards the Chris's rental car.   
  
" Boy's be careful, Brock, don't shove Brian so hard. Brian, don't even think about that....he might need that later...stop that." Chris said as Brock and Brian had gone from just shoving each other to smacking each other. They both turn and look at Chris.  
  
" Sorry." They say in unison as we reach the rental.   
  
" That's better." Chris says, we pile into the car and I'm sitting so close to Brian that I can smell his shampoo. He uses Aussie, and it always smells so good. I fight the urge to bury my face in his hair and just kiss him. Kissing him all over his body...mmmm. Wait, I can't be having these thoughts now. Think about music, yeah music. Music playing in the back ground while Brian and I...NO! I can't think about that. Baseball. Yeah, baseball, playing baseball, with Brian, getting all hot and sweaty, taking a shower. SHIT! There it goes again.   
  
" Earth to Mysterio, I think we lost him Captain." I hear Brock say from the front seat. I look at him with a blank expression.  
  
" What?" I say.   
  
" We're here." Chris announces as everyone piles out of the car.  
  
" Mmm, Denny's." Brian says. I laugh and we all walk inside. Luckily there are only a few other people and we get seated in a corner away from everyone. The guys all sat down so fast in the booth Brian and I were stuck in the middle, right beside each other. We go around the table, and after Brian and Brock take turns ordering just about the whole menu, the waitress leaves and we all just sit there staring at each other.   
  
" So.." Chris said nodding his head.   
  
" Yep." I said smiling.  
  
" What an entertaining group we are." Rhyno said. I laughed along with everyone else as the waitress brought out our drinks.   
  
" So, the pay per view went well." Brock said. I watched as Brian looked down at the table.  
  
" How did it go for you Brian, you don't look so enthused?" Chris said. Brian looked up and slightly smiled.  
  
" I was really too nervous to remember much." He said. He took a drink of his Pepsi and nodded.   
  
" I understand that. I couldn't even tell you about my first few pay per views. I was so lost. If Paul hadn't been there I would have got lost." Brock said. Rhyno nods his head and I see Chris start laughing.   
  
" Oh yeah, Mr. I debut at Wrestlemania." He said.  
  
" Fuck you."   
  
" That's my job thank you very much." Brock said laughing.  
  
" Okay enough, our food is coming and I don't want to loose my appetite." I say. The food is sat on the table and we all begin devouring everything. I notice Brian just kind of picking at his sandwich and I lean over to him and whisper.  
  
" Mi amor, are you okay?" I see Chris look over at me, but ignore it.  
  
" I'm fine." He says smiling as he takes a big bite out of his sandwich. I smile and start eating again. An hour later we all are on our way out of the restaurant and Brian, Rhyno and Brock all go into the bathroom before we leave.  
  
" Since when did you start calling Brian mi amor?" Chris asks me.  
  
" What?" I ask.  
  
" You're calling him my love, I know what it means Rey. Does he know what it means?"   
  
" No." I say.  
  
" Rey, if you feel that way about him you should tell him." Chris said. " I told Brock, look at us now."   
  
" It's not that easy Chris. He's got some issues." I say.  
  
" Issues. That's what I've got." I hear Brian say from behind me. " I thought I had a friend that I could trust. But I guess I've just got issues." Brian said. He walked past me and out the door, he hailed a cab and was gone.   
Author's note, hi all. I hope you all enjoy the story so far. I'm not sure if I'm doing this right. I thought Chris and Brock would be a strange, but cute couple. Rhyno and Edge would be too..Plus Rhyno had to be in the story somehow..come on it is me writing it. Hehehe..but anyway....please review.  
  
Ttfn  
Heather 


	4. confessions

Author's note : Thanks to everyone that had reviewed so far. I really apreciate it!! Okay, here's chapter 4. By the way..I just read about Jeff Hardy. That is completly insane...he was one of the best performers RAW had.   
  
Brian's POV  
  
I walked into the arena and went straight to the locker room. I didn't want to see Rey. I missed him like somone would miss their arm or leg, but I didn't want to see him. I had been a jackass in the resturant that night and I didn't want to risk the chance of being such a jerk again. Rey had been there for me enven thought I was whining about another man. He had, and has been such a good friend to me, even though I know he wants to be more. He calls me mi amor all the time. He doesn't think I know what it means, but I do.  
  
I enter the locker room and Brock is the only one there. He looks up at me and I look down at my feet.   
  
" Hey." he says.  
  
" Hey." I say. I throw my stuff into one of the nearbye benches and sit down. I hear someone come out of the bathroom and look up to see Rey, just looking at me.  
  
" I'm gonna leave you two alone. You have some things you need to talk about." Brock said. He pulled his 'Tootheless Agression' t-shirt over his head and walked out the door, leaving me and Rey alone.  
" I'm sorry." We both say at the same time. He smiles and sits down beside me.  
  
" You go first." he says.   
  
" I'm sorry I was such a prick at the resturant. I didn't hear the whole conversation and I shouldn't have reacted that way." I say. He leans over and puts his arm around me.  
  
" It's okay. I shouldn't have said that." he says.   
  
" Rey, I have another confession to make." I say.   
  
" Shoot."   
  
" I want to be more than friends with you too Rey." I say. He takes his arm from around me and for a minuet I think I said the wrong thing.  
  
" How did you know?" he asks, dumbfounded.  
  
" Mi amor. It means my love. I knew what it meant the whole time, but I didn't want to day anything. I kind of liked it." I said, blushing. Rey smiles and leans over and kisses me on the cheek.  
  
" Have I ever told you how cute you are when you blush like that?" he says, and I get even redder.   
  
" No." I say.  
  
" Well you are. And I promise, I won't ever hurt you." he says softly. I close my eyes and put my head on his shoulder.  
  
" That's all I ever ask."   
Author's note : THIS IS NOT THE END......I THINK. Yes, Rey and Brian got together, but that's not the end. I swear. Please review. :)  
  
ttfn  
Heather 


End file.
